


The Stark Party at Stark Tower

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Inspired by the Gay Rooftop Party crew.





	The Stark Party at Stark Tower

I landed on Midgard, just outside the enormous glass doors of the tower. The party was in full swing, but I didn't mind being a bit late--It really didn't seem like Midgard was in the midst of an emergency that warranted an Asgardian delegation, even if that delegation consisted only of myself. Especially if that delegation consisted of myself. Ah, well. Better go in. 

I dusted myself off and sauntered through the doors. Everyone turned to stare. Well, I suppose it isn't every day that they see a god, but after a while, I got a queer feeling--it almost seemed as if everyone was...laughing. Giggling. Midgardians. So fickle. But...something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. 

Not a moment later, a muscular, confident little mortal sidled up to me. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered. I narrowed my eyes. "I am Loki. I am here at the Stark party as the Asga--" "That's not what I fucking asked, is it?" he cut me off. 

Suddenly, I knew what I had missed. Clothes. Everyone here was wearing clothes.

As I looked around with eyes wide, then down at my own, very unclothed, figure, my own realization was mirrored in his face. "You just came in from Asgard?" he smirked. "Yes," I nodded, half smiling along with him at the sheer indecency of the whole thing. "And you got an invitation to the Stark party at Stark Tower?" he raised an eyebrow, and I could only nod again and say, "yes." "You probably don't speak English in Asgard, so you probably use some kind of auto-translator, right?" Our grins matched as we both tried to keep from cracking up; everyone was probably staring and laughing at us, but I did not spare them a single thought. "Yes," I said again. 

The man stuck out his hand. "My name's Stark. Tony Stark." "A name!" I laughed, eyes wide. "'Stark' is a name!" I looked at him, in his tailored black tuxedo. "This isn't a 'stark naked' party at all, is it?" I asked.

He grinned and winked at me. "If you come back to my room, it's about to be."


End file.
